Cavalry
by bouquet of barbed wire
Summary: Flora is the newest Diva to the roster. Coming from NXT after three months of training has unsettled the existing Diva's. She's tough, relentless and fearless. She isn't afraid of taking risks. Can she prove the doubters wrong whilst catching the attention of a certain superstar?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_Royal Rumble_  
_Chicago, Illinois_

Royal Rumble had arrived with a bang. The atmosphere was electric; the excitement within the crowd was intensifying; and the anticipation for the first pay-per-view event of the year was at an almighty high. The crowd had arrived in its thousands, all milling into the arena for a glimpse at the excellent talent that WWE had employed and were presenting to them for a night to remember.

The first match of the night was for the Diva's Championship. Nikki Bella and her twin Brie descended down the ramp, their eyes scanning the animated crowd and excitement building in their stomachs. Their music came to an end, the sound fading out and replaced by silence. The crowd began to boo as the Diva's Champion AJ Lee began skipping down the ramp, the Diva's Championship hooked on her shoulder. Her eyes were fixed upon Nikki who was stood in the middle of the ring, and warming up her muscles. This was a huge match for the both of them; with AJ Lee defending the title and Nikki having the opportunity to become the new champion. She had worked hard, making her way up the metaphoric ladder within the company. She had proved herself, and it had paid off.

The bell sounded, causing both women to start their tirade on each other. They fought hard, as if their life depended on the outcome of the match. Fists were thrown, kicks were struck, and the two women began to weaken the other. The crowd chanted as they watched the women fight for the championship. AJ Lee was able to get the upper hand, and delivered a Tornado DDT to the challenger. AJ Lee smirked, as she stared at Nikki Bella on the mat, breathing heavily.

This was it, she thought. She dragged Nikki Bella off the mat, and applied her finishing move, the Black Widow. AJ hooked her leg around Nikki's leg, causing Nikki to fall to one side. She trapped Nikki's arm with her own, draping her free leg over Nikki's neck forcing it downwards. Nikki fought to escape the hold that was on her, and she dismissed the referee's attempt to check her status. Her arm was locked in, and was pulling at the muscles in her chest and arms. Nikki couldn't hold it for much longer, the pain becoming unbearable.

Just as Nikki was about to tap out, the whole arena fell into darkness. The crowd intensified, wondering what was happening within the black out. It felt like a long time, but it was only a few seconds. The lights went back on, and in the ring, along with AJ Lee and Nikki, was someone that neither women had ever seen before.

She was short, a little taller than AJ, and had long auburn hair. She was switching her unwavering gaze to them both, her eyebrows narrowed and her nose flaring. The crowd fell silent, with all eyes on her. She was dressed in black denim shorts and a simple white tee. A smirk etched across her face. Nikki watched from her place on the mat as the stranger moved towards AJ Lee and speared the champion. Nikki moved out of the way, with the help of her twin sister, as the stranger turned towards her. They stared at each other for a moment, before the woman smirked and left the ring, ascending up the ramp.

Nikki took the opportunity and slid across the ring towards AJ Lee who was out for the count. Nikki pinned the champion, and hearing the count of three, she moved away from AJ Lee as quickly as possible. The bell rang signifying the end of the match, and the beginning of her reign. She was the Diva's Champion.

As the referee passed her the championship, she stole a glance towards the ramp where the woman was stood at the top, staring at her. She didn't know who this woman was, but from the intensity of her stare, Nikki knew she meant business.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_Royal Rumble_  
_Backstage_

AJ Lee stormed through the curtain and into the backstage area of the arena, anger coursing through her body. Her eyes danced around at the faces that met her, all not knowing what to do. They watched her for a moment, with some feeling sorry for the former Diva's champion. She was breathing heavily, and each breath she took, a sharp pain would reverberate throughout her body at the force of the spear she had taken.

"Where is she?" AJ Lee seethed, looking at the other wrestlers expectantly. When silence welcomed her, with everyone acting shifty at her demand, she huffed and began walking towards the locker rooms and offices. She came to the locker rooms where three men dressed all in black stood. They were preparing for their match later on in the show.

"Nice match out there," one of them said, his voice husky. A smirk etched across his face as he chewed gum. Her face fell.

"Have you seen her?" AJ Lee asked, ignoring the man's sarcastic quip.

The Shield nodded. "Girl's in there," the one who spoke before said and pointed towards the office. "She's with the boss lady."

AJ Lee moved towards the offices, not ushering another word. The three men watched as she walked angrily towards her destination.

"No such thing as a thank you, huh?" Dean said sarcastically but AJ ignored him.

She pushed open the office door to be welcomed by Stephanie and the girl. They had been talking but had stopped as soon as she had made herself known. Stephanie stood from where she was sat, and stepped forward.

"What was that out there?" AJ Lee said, bitterly. "That wasn't planned!

"AJ, calm down," Stephanie said calmly.

"Calm down?! She speared me!" AJ Lee seethed.

"We changed the storyline at the last minute," Stephanie said, her voice still calm. "We didn't want either you or Nikki Bella to know what we were doing regarding Flora. We wanted to see the ultimate shock on your faces."

"Are you kidding me? She made me lose my championship!" AJ countered. "I was champion for almost a year, and newbie here, spears me out of nowhere and allows Nikki to get the upper hand. That isn't fair."

"My name is Flora," Flora interjected.

"I don't care what your name is!" AJ Lee said. "You respect me, got that?"

"Oh really?" Flora smirked, standing and moving towards AJ.

The two women squared up to each other, anger and frustrating getting the better of them both. Stephanie moved towards them, pulling the two women apart and putting herself in the middle.

"I didn't make you lose your title," Flora spoke. "Nikki pinned you, I didn't."

AJ Lee shook her head. "Watch your back."

"That a threat or a promise?" Flora smirked. She watched as AJ Lee left the office and headed towards the locker room.

Flora heard Stephanie chuckle and turned to face her.

"Keep your head high, okay?" Stephanie said, tapping her on the back. "I'm looking forward to seeing you in the ring more."

Flora nodded, and left the office. She closed the door behind and remained there for a moment, taking a deep breath. She looked to her left and saw the same three men stood near the male locker room as she had done when she had made her way down to Stephanie's office. They were talking amongst themselves, and as she moved towards them, on the way to the female locker room, they stopped and stared at her. She stopped too, staring at them. They were all tall and well-built. The one on her left was tanned with a two tone hair, one side blonde and the other side black. The middle guy was just as tall as the others, with a slicked back hair, and a smirk on his face. The guy to her right had long and wet black hair, with a tribal tattoo covering his right arm.

"Nice move out there," the guy to her right said. "Name's Roman," he said, and motioning to his friends, said. "This is Seth and Dean."

She stared at him for a moment with a furrowed brow before she looked between the three men. "Flora."

They nodded, acknowledging her. "Not seen you around here before?" Roman asked.

"That's because I've not been here before," Flora said. "I started today."

"Ah," Roman said. "The accent, too."

"England?" Seth asked.

Flora nodded. "Yeah, London."

"A long way from home then," Seth said, to which Flora nodded once more. "Running away?"

"You could say that, but sometimes there are some things in life you have to run away from," Flora said. She watched as Seth and Roman exchanged a glance, but Dean kept his gaze focussed on her as the men glanced at him.

"Well, good luck," Roman said, and smiled.

"Thanks," Flora said. "Are you all in the Royal Rumble?"

"Sure are, girl," Dean spoke up, his voice husky yet smooth.

"Well, good luck tonight," Flora said, a small smile on her face. She made to go, but was stopped when she heard the husky voice again.

"How about a good luck kiss, huh?" Dean asked, to which his friends shook their heads at.

"How about no?" Flora replied, before walking towards the locker room leaving the three men to stare at her descending back before she disappeared into the room.

Seth turned to Dean, and chuckled. "Dude, that wasn't smooth."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_Royal Rumble_  
_Locker Room_

As soon as Flora entered the locker room, silence welcomed her. The room was full of female talent, who had all witnessed her attack on AJ Lee less than half an hour before. All conversations between the women had ceased almost immediately upon her entering the locker room, and she was pretty sure that she would be able to hear a pin drop in the distance if she strained her ears enough. She moved towards her locker, her eyes dancing across the other Diva's who were watching her, and she smirked at the attention she was receiving. She dropped her gaze from them and opened her locker with a sigh.

"Maybe take a photograph, it will last longer," Flora said, bitterly. She brought out her backpack, and moved towards the bench which ran along the middle of the room.

"And maybe you need to be knocked off that high horse of yours," AJ Lee responded. She moved towards her, watching as Flora continued to sort through her backpack with a smirk. "You know, I don't like people like you. You had no right to do that to me. You had no right to spear me. That wasn't planned, that wasn't supposed to happen."

Flora nodded, standing to her full height. "As Stephanie said, they changed the storyline at the last minute. That was out of my control, I wasn't the one who made that happen. The bosses did that. But I have a right to be here just like you, and all of you," she glanced at the faces of the other Diva's. "But I didn't make you lose your title, like I said in the office. I wasn't the one who pinned you."

AJ Lee huffed, and turned towards Nikki who was holding the championship. She addressed Nikki. "That belt belongs to me, and I will get it back. Enjoy it whilst it lasts because it isn't going to be yours for much longer."

"Oh yeah?" Nikki said, moving forwards. "Well guess what? You were pinned, and I beat you. And I still would've beat you even if she didn't come out and spear you."

"Ladies, can we all please just calm down?" Natalya stepped forward. "We know that you're mad, AJ, but there's not much we can do now. You'll get your rematch tomorrow night on Raw. Just focus on that."

AJ Lee shook her head and moved closer to Flora. "If I see you out there tomorrow night and you're in my way, you'll wish that you were never born. Got that?"

Flora chuckled lightly. "Ooh, I'm scared."

"You should be." And with that, AJ Lee moved back towards her locker, picked up her bag and walked out of the locker room without another glance.

As AJ left, the rest of the Diva's continued what they were doing. Everything had returned to normal apart from the conversations which hadn't been picked back up, and they all worked in silence. Nikki and Brie were the next to leave, then Paige, Tamina and Cameron. Flora quickly changed, grateful that there wasn't much of an audience. She looked up to see Natalya and Naomi who were stood talking. Their conversation was muffled, and no matter how much she strained her ears to try and hear what it was about, she was unable to hear them. She slipped on an oversized jumper, and quickly put a plait in her long hair.

"Hey." A voice rang out causing Flora to glance up. Natalya and Naomi were stood in front of her, holding their bags.

"Oh," Flora coughed. "Hi."

"I'm Natalya," Natalya said, stepping forward and extending her hand. Flora shook her hand.

"I'm Naomi," the other woman said, giving Flora a small wave.

"The locker room can be a bitchy place," Natalya said, smirking. "I wouldn't worry too much about it, okay? AJ's just mad that someone took her out. I thought it was awesome!"

Flora smirked. "Thanks."

"Do you have plans after the show?" Natalya asked. Flora thought for a moment. She never had plans. Her whole life now was traveling, wrestling and training. She would be asked to do things after shows like hang out or go to a bar, especially when she was on NXT, but she was so focused on being one hundred percent for a match that she missed out on plans that the other wrestlers had made. They would always ask her and she would always either decline the offer or cancel, until it got to the point where they stopped asking her altogether. She understood their reasons, but she also understood hers. She was at the bottom of the ladder, she still had to prove herself, and she had given up so much to be there that she didn't want to do anything or be seen doing things that could potentially harm her career. She put so much on the line and had taken risks, turned people away from her for a dream that had always been in her heart, a dream that she never gave up and would never give up.

"I don't, no," Flora said, honestly.

Natalya and Naomi nodded and smiled.

"We're all going out after the show. It's a tradition that we have within the company, and you're part of the team now so it would be nice if you could join us," Naomi said.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun," Flora said. "Thanks."

"But…"

Flora waited and watched as the two women glanced at each other and then back at her. She followed their line of sight and she glanced down at her own clothing. She was wearing black jeans, a simple white tee and her oversized jumper. She glanced back up and noticed their own attire; glamorous dresses adorned their bodies. She scrunched her nose up.

"What's that face for?" Natalya asked, laughing.

"I don't do dresses," Flora said. "I don't do glitzy things."

"Heels?" Naomi asked.

"Absolutely not!" Flora said, causing the two women to giggle.

"Well, we have dresses and heels that you can borrow!" Naomi said, excitedly.

"No, no and no!" Flora said, a smile forming on her mouth.

Natalya's phone buzzed. She glanced at it, and smiled as the screen lit her face up.

"The match is starting in a minute," Natalya said. "We better make our way down."

"Are you coming to watch with us?" Naomi asked, to which Flora nodded. They left the locker room, taking their belongings with them, and made their way towards the television screens all aligned along the wall. Various Superstars and Diva's were already sat and watching. Flora knew that the amount of people within the room would dwindle down as they went out and wrestled under their designated number.

The bell rang out signifying the start of the match. CM Punk and Seth Rollins began to battle it out, and the match was underway. Flora watched as the two men used the ring to their advantage, kicking and using submission holds to weaken each other. As Flora stared at the TV screens, Flora was aware that someone had come to stand close to her side. A musky aftershave filled her senses and she allowed the scent to wash over her. It was a pleasant scent, not too offending on the senses.

She quickly stole a glance to her right and saw that Dean had come to stand next to her. He noticed her change of sight and glanced down at her, noticing the significant height difference, and their eyes met. A smirk etched across his face allowing his dimple to make an appearance. He narrowed his eyes slightly when she kept her gaze on him, as if she was trying to analyse him. Usually the majority of the people he worked with kept their eyes directed to the ground whenever he or the Shield were about, knowing that the best thing for them to do was to not draw attention or challenge them. He didn't like it when people looked at him, the attention being almost too much for him to handle and he had his reasons for that.

He kept his stare on her knowing that he wasn't going to be the first to break it. He watched as she took a breath, and turned away, her gaze traveling back towards the screen. He stole a moment to glance her over, and smirked. He quickly glanced at the women she was stood with, and found that she was the odd one out, preferring casual clothes to their glamorous dresses.

The number of wrestlers watching began to dwindle down as they made their way out to the ring to join the battle, and it was nearly time for him to leave and head to the ring. A tap on the shoulder alerted him that he was next out, and he walked off.

Flora glanced at the space next to her that Dean had occupied, and took a deep breath. She found herself being glued to the screen, watching as Dean walked down the ramp and towards the ring, immediately getting stuck in and fighting anyone who challenged him. The match intensified as before she realised, the entire backstage area had dwindled down to just a handful of wrestlers who were not participating in the yearly rumble, as well as the other Diva's. Superstars were thrown out of the ring in quick succession leaving enough in the ring so that it was crowded and everyone had someone to wrestle with. She caught herself looking for Dean, and she couldn't explain it. He was the type of wrestler that she had grown up watching, he was old school and that intrigued her.

"Come on TJ," Natalya said beside her. "Fight him."

Flora watched as TJ fought against Dean as the latter was forcing Natalya's boyfriend out of the ring. Natalya gasped as TJ plummeted to the floor. Dean smirked at the fallen wrestler and moved onto his next victim.

Natalya glanced at Flora and sighed. "Let's go. I need a drink!"

Flora smirked and followed behind Natalya and Naomi as they led the way.

They quickly left the arena, with Natalya reassuring them that TJ would probably want to be alone after being kicked out of the ring by Dean Ambrose. They made their way to the hotel, all of them going to their respectful rooms to drop off their belongings. Flora waited outside her room for the two women, as it had been proposed as the place for them all to meet up again as it was closer to the elevator.

Natalya and Naomi soon joined her and they smiled once more.

"Have you got anything else to wear?" Natalya asked.

"Um… nothing like what you're wearing," Flora explained.

"Would you?"

"I don't know," Flora said. "I don't really dress up."

"A girl has to dress up sometimes!" Naomi giggled. "Come on, show us what you've got!"

Flora entered her hotel room followed by Natalya and Naomi. The room was small, with a double bed in the centre of the room and a TV attached to the wall. Flora opened up her suitcase and the two women peeked into it. A collection of black jeans, leggings, t shirts and hoodies welcomed them and they bit their lips.

"Okay… I can tell we're in need of a shopping trip pretty soon!" Natalya smiled. "What size shoe are you?"

"A four," Flora said, then remembering the conversion said. "A six point five."

"Ahh, my size!" Natalya exclaimed! "Okay… shoes, done. Are you comfortable with wearing a dress?"

"Um…"

"That's a no. What about a sparkly top? You can't go wrong with a bit sparkle and jeans."

Flora nodded, and the three of them made their way to Natalya's room. Quickly changing into a pair of silver heels and silver sparkly top, they were ready to go. They quickly made their way to a nearby nightclub where the party was happening, and as they entered the nightclub, Flora saw many faces that she had seen at the arena.

They made their way to the bar, and ordered their drinks. The girls excused themselves for a moment, promising to come back and hang out. Flora remained by the bar, drink in hand. She stared at the people all milling around her, and felt alone. She wasn't used to being out and socialising, albeit not the socialising that she had imagined. She watched Natalya hug her boyfriend and Flora smiled. She took a sip of her drink and turned back towards the bar. She sat on one of the chairs for a while, and ordered another drink when she had finished her first.

"I'll get that," a husky voice came from behind her. "And a beer for me."

Flora turned to see who the voice belonged to and raised an eyebrow as Dean came to sit on the seat next to her. The bartender placed the drinks down in front of them and moved onto a next customer.

"I was a little disappointed that you weren't there to congratulate me," Dean said, taking a sip of his beer.

"You won?" Flora asked.

"Well, no," Dean said, smirking at Flora's expression. "I was sixth."

Flora raised her eyebrows and bit her lip in amusement. "Well congratulations on being the sixth runner up. Who won?"

"Batista," Dean said bitterly.

"Not a fan?"

"Not in the least bit," Dean replied. "So, you've been dragged out here then?"

"How can you tell?" Flora asked, smirking.

"You're alone in a packed bar."

Flora nodded, solemnly. She quickly glanced around at the nightclub, noticing that everyone was together, talking and laughing. They all seemed pretty close, but Flora knew that the majority of them probably hated each others guts. It was a cut throat business. Backstabber's were everywhere, and she knew that.

"Well, not any more," Flora said, taking a sip of her drink. She hardly drank and she had to admit that it felt good to feel slightly light headed and intoxicated.

Dean chuckled, and took another swig of his beer. "Do you want to join us?"

Dean tipped his head towards the corner of the nightclub where, at a circular table, sat the other two members of the Shield.

"It's fine," Flora said. "I… uh… have to go anyway."

"Boyfriend?" Dean asked, his eyes narrowing. He licked his lip as he watched her shake her head.

"Nothing like that," Flora said.

"Good," Dean said, huskily. "I don't like competition."

Flora blushed slightly, and was grateful that the nightclub was dark so that he couldn't see her flush of her skin. "Well," Flora cleared her throat. "Thank you for the drink," she said, sliding off the bar seat. "And well done, again, on coming sixth."

Dean tipped his head almost in gratitude. "Let me walk you out."

"I'm good," Flora said. "Thanks, anyway. Enjoy your night, Dean."

"You too, Flora."

Flora gave one last glance towards Dean who smirked back at her before leaving, her feet carrying her out of the nightclub. As she slipped into the darkness of the night, she found that the two drinks had gone straight to her head. She hailed a taxi, and watched as it pulled up to her. She got in and gave the driver the address to the hotel, and stared out of the window as the journey back to the hotel began. Before she knew it, she was back at the hotel, and after paying the driver, she made her way back to her room.

As she settled down to sleep, she couldn't help but replay what Dean had said to her before she had left.

'_Good, I don't like competition.'_

**A/N: Thank you for the wonderful response so far for this story. I hoped you enjoyed this super long chapter! All reviews are welcome, they inspire me to write and upload faster!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/favourited/alerted this story so far. It means the world to me! Let me know what you would like to see happen in this story, and I'll take a note of all suggestions! Hope you like this chapter; it's a pretty long one!**

* * *

**Chapter Four  
**  
_Monday Night Raw  
Chicago, Illinois_

The following night witnessed the beginning of a long feud. Batista, the winner of the Royal Rumble, had made his way down to the ring in order to gloat about his win the previous night. The crowd booed him as he lifted the microphone to his mouth. He smirked, and waited for the boos to subside but when they didn't, he found himself laughing which caused the boos to only increased until it became deafening almost to the point where he couldn't hear himself think.

"Well, well, well…" Batista began, attempting to speak over the heckling. "What a warm welcome I'm receiving here tonight."

Batista took a moment to listen to the continuous boos that echoed throughout the arena.

"I'm joking, by the way…" Batista said bitterly. "The thing is, I walked into that ring just like every other member of the roster. And the only difference between me and them is that… I came out victorious! I defeated twenty-nine other Superstars to get the golden ticket to Wrestlemania. And no matter how much you heckle me, no matter how much you boo… I'm still going to be in this ring at Wrestlemania, defeating both Randy Orton and Daniel Bryan in the Triple Threat match to become the next WWE World Heavyweight Champion. Nothing is going to stop me, not you guys, and not anyone else."

A smirk played on his lips, that was until he heard their music.

_Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta… The Shield…_

Flora watched from the locker room as The Shield made their way down the steps, through the crowd who tapped them on their shoulders and backs, and towards the ring. They hopped over the padded barricade and came to stand outside the ring, inches in front of the announce table, staring intensely at Batista. The camera panned across the three men who all bore the same expression: one of pure hatred.

The Shield entered the ring, and Batista took a step back. Flora hadn't seen The Shield in action before, and held her breath. They looked terrifying. The intense stares Batista was receiving from them all would've made her extremely uncomfortable, unnerving her to the point that she would've immediately backed down. She was tough, but they were on a whole new level. She'd heard people talking about them, and how they were taking over the company like a tornado. They had made enemies out of every single person within the company, and they were quickly developing the respect of the audiences watching every night in the arenas, and those watching at home. They were fearless, remorseless. It was exciting.

Batista was now yelling at them for disrupting his sequence. He moved to stand in front of them all separately and yelled obscenities that the microphones on the camera's couldn't quite pick up. His yelling didn't stir any emotion from either men and they stood there, expressions unmoving, as they listened to Batista's tirade.

Once Batista had finished, he dropped the microphone and moved away, making his way out of the ring. The three members of The Shield all glanced at each other quickly before nodding and closing in on him, pulling him back from the ropes and thwarting him with kicks and punches. Dean and Seth picked him up swiftly despite the size of him and they delivered the triple power bomb.

Their music hit, and they all glanced into the camera, a sickly smirk etching across their faces. They all simultaneously moved their fists to each other's, united. Flora swallowed the lump in her throat as her eyes focused on Dean.

A tap at the door disturbed her from her thoughts of what he said the previous night, and alerted her that she was next out. Taking a deep breath, she exited the locker room and made her way towards the backstage area near the gorilla.

As she walked through the corridors towards her destination, her eyes fell on the three figures coming through the gorilla. They were talking amongst themselves, unaware of her being in their presence. Dean glanced up at that moment, catching Flora's gaze. They came towards her, and Roman and Seth moved off to the left, unaware and oblivious to the fact that Dean had come to a halt. Flora walked towards Dean, her legs suddenly feeling as they were made of jelly.

"We need to stop meeting like this," Dean cooed.

Flora smirked. "It's going to be hard seeing as we work together."

Dean narrowed his eyes at Flora and moved in on her, causing her to step back. He was aware that she had taken a deep breath at his movement.

"I, uh, have to go..." Flora said, hoping that her voice wouldn't fail her.

Dean nodded slowly, and stepped back. "You always seem to leave."

Flora bit her lip and observed as Dean's eyes trailed down her face, his intense stare moving towards her lip. He mirrored her action and smirked.

At that moment, Batista came through the gorilla angrily. He was annoyed and irritated and when his eyes scanned across and saw the back of Dean, he made his way towards him. Flora had noticed Batista furiously stomping towards them, and her eyes widened. Dean's eyes narrowed at the sudden change in Flora, and turned around, sensing someone behind him. He lifted his arm, making sure that Flora was behind him, and safe from their intruder.

"You're just a little punk," Batista said. "What are you without your merry men, huh?"

Dean smirked comically, and pretended to wipe his eyes from the spit of Batista. "A better wrestler than you, that's for sure. Haven't you got another movie that you have to leave for?"

It didn't take long for word to spread as Seth and Roman made their way to their team member's side. They both took their positions next to Dean, and the four men fell into a stare down.

"I'll have you all for this," Batista seethed before walking away.

Dean turned to face Flora who was staring at the retreating back of Batista. Her eyes remained wide at Batista's outburst, and as she returned her attention back onto Dean, she was hoping that she could hide the emotion on her face quick enough so that he wouldn't notice. She took a deep breath, and swallowed the lump in her throat, and smiled.

"I have to go now," she said, noticing one of the crew beckoning her towards them.

Dean nodded, glancing towards the ground. She moved away from him as quickly as she could, the urge to turn around becoming all too much for her. She stood near the gorilla, waiting for her music to begin.

As the beginning of Christina Aguilera's hit _'Get Mine, Get Yours'_ began to echo throughout the arena, she came out from the gorilla and stood at the top of the ramp. Her eyes skimmed across the crowd, then focused upon the two women stood in the ring. AJ Lee had turned to watch, and by the way she was moving around the ring, she wasn't happy about seeing Flora again. Flora smirked, walking down the ramp, and around the ring, her eyes staring at AJ Lee as she continued her outburst. Flora came to stand in front of the announce table, where she stood for a moment observing Nikki who simply stared at her, and then AJ Lee who was incredibly displeased at the fact that Flora would be witness to their match.

As Flora came to sit at the announce table, the bell rang out indicating the match had officially began. She put the head set on, and turned to the commentators as they all began talking to her at the same time.

"Now, I think it's safe to say, you have been the talk on everybody's lips since last night at Royal Rumble," Jerry 'The King' Lawler began. "We have been inundated with tweets asking who you are, why you were there last night, why you attacked AJ Lee and not Nikki, and finally if we were ever going to see you again."

"And with Twitter, there have been some negative tweets about you but generally, there have been so many positive tweets regarding what you did last night. What made you come out here and attack AJ Lee, causing her to lose her championship last night?" Michael Cole continued.

"I've not been made aware of any tweets or anything like that so I cannot comment on that, at this moment," Flora explained. "But the reason as to why I decided to come out here last night and attack AJ Lee was because I felt like it. I've been watching her for months, bouncing around the ring, taunting every single Diva that challenges her, and I thought, she deserves to be given something to be angry about."

"Are you jealous of AJ Lee?" JBL asked.

"Absolutely not," Flora dismissed. "I just don't like it when people feel the need to belittle others for their own personal gain."

Their conversation came to a temporary end as they began to commentate about AJ Lee and Nikki's match. Flora surveyed AJ Lee as she moved around the ring, delivering moves to Nikki, and weakening the new champion. As JBL and Michael Cole continued to commentate on the match, Jerry Lawler turned to Flora, capturing her attention.

"Why AJ? he asked, intrigued.

Flora smiled. "It's not just AJ Lee."

"What is your aim?" he asked.

"I guess I'm righting some wrongs."

The comment seemed to capture Michael Cole's attention. "What do you mean by that?"

Before Flora could explain her comment, AJ Lee slipped out of the ring and came to stand in front of the announce table, her eyes burning into Flora's. Flora stood, taking off the headset and placing it on the table. It all happened so fast, as Flora remembered staring at AJ Lee, and then the next she was being thrown into the barricade, her back connecting with the hard material. She winced, and held her back as AJ pulled her up by her hair, and threw her into the steel steps. She began a tirade of kicks to Flora's abdomen, not caring if she was hurting the woman. She pulled her up once more, but this time Flora pushed her back, her eyes staring as she brought her hand up to her mouth, blood meeting her gaze as it stained her fingertips.

"STOP!" A voice boomed over the microphone causing both women to glance towards the top of the ramp, anger coursing through their body and chests heaving, to where Stephanie McMahon stood. "That was easier than I thought. As AJ Lee has attacked Flora, I am disqualifying her from this match. That means the former Diva's champion has lost her chance of getting it back tonight."

And with that, the CEO of the company left. AJ Lee turned angrily towards Flora who was leaning against the barricade. She charged towards her, and the two women continued their attack on each other, with Flora mostly trying to keep the woman away from her. A collection of referees ran down the ramp towards them, pulling AJ Lee away from her and up the ramp.

Flora took the opportunity to walk to the announce table, where she put the headset back on. "Thanks for having me." She said, taking it off again and making her way backstage.

As soon as Flora made her way backstage and through the gorilla, she found that AJ was nowhere in sight. She was grateful for that. Her eyes met those of Stephanie's as the CEO waited for her.

Stephanie stared at her face for a moment, taking in the wounds that AJ Lee had inflicted upon Flora. Her lip had been bust open and the underneath of her eye had been cut from when she was thrown into the steel steps and the corner of it had cut her skin.

"Are you okay?" Stephanie asked.

"I'm peachy," Flora responded, smiling slightly.

"Go to the doctor's office," Stephanie ordered. "I want them to take a look at that, okay?"

Flora nodded and was left alone as Stephanie went to her office. Flora took a moment to look at her surroundings, and at the crew members milling around. She began to make her way towards the locker room, hoping that AJ Lee wasn't there. But before she could start her journey, she felt a hand wrap around her wrist and pull her off to the side.

Her breath hitched in her throat as she stared back into the icy cold blue eyes staring down at her. Dean searched her eyes before his gaze fell on the cut under her eye and the cut on her lip. He lifted her chin up with his hand as he tried to get a better look at her wounds, and his thumb grazed against her chin.

He licked his bottom lip and scraped his teeth along it, before whispering. "Make sure you put ice on that," he whispered. "And I like your theme song." And with that, he left her alone in the corner of the backstage area. Her eyes followed him as he walked away from her, leaving her alone with the ghost of his touch still burning her skin.


End file.
